Curse
by WrongLady
Summary: AU; A new student traveled to Namimori, living with his friend in a two-room-apartment. Actually they don't seem suspicious but they keep a secret with them… 1827, various Pairs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_: AU; A new student traveled to Namimori, living with his friend in a two-room-apartment. Actually they don't seem suspicious but they keep a secret with them… 1827, various Pairs.

**A/N:**_ I don't know what's up. I have so maaany ideas right now -_- English's not my mother tongue!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR!

* * *

_**One**_

The hallway was full of carton; hardly furniture was set up. A raven haired man brought another carton and put it on the floor next to the others. He looked out of the door then he saw a movement in his corner of his eyes.

"Was that the last carton?" A brunette boy appeared behind the cartons. He was smaller than the raven haired man, had a delicate figure and his big eyes had the color of a hazel nut, like his hair.

"Yes", the raven haired man said and closed the door. "Well then", the brunette said and willowed his sleeve. "We have enough to do."

"Don't order me around!" His partner growls and glared at him. "Hiiee! D-Don't glare at me like that, Hibari-san!" the smaller one called and stepped back. "B-But it is so untidy…"

The taller one – called Hibari – 'hmpf'ed and walked to him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi", he said in his low-pitch voice. He grabbed his neck and pulled him to him. "Huh?" But before the brunette could react, their lips crashed together.

…

…

School was scary. It was always scary. Not the school itself but the pupils and the teachers in the school. Sawada Tsunayoshi, just turned 18 two weeks ago, stood in front of the school building and shivered. He had to go through it.

Most of the pupils were already in school so that merely a few pupils stood in the school yard. "You do it", Tsuna murmured to himself. It was his last school year and starting it at a new school was very hard. Tsuna gulped and walked slowly toward the building.

He heard the bell rang and saw every pupil hurried up to go to their classes. At the lockers he saw a silver haired boy standing with a black haired boy with a baseball bat on his back. "C'mon, we should hurry up", the baseball boy said. "Reborn doesn't like to see us wandering around!"

"Shut up, baseball idiot", the silver haired boy said. Tsuna hid himself behind the locker as the two guys were about to look at him. After a while Tsuna heard their footsteps and then they were gone.

Tsuna sighed, looked for his one locker and changed his shoes. He looked after the staff room. He opened the door after he knocked on it and saw nobody in the room.

"Oh... am I late?" Tsuna murmured.

"Yes, you are", a voice behind him said. Tsuna shrugged. "Hiiieee?"

He turned around and saw a tall man with a fedora and a green chameleon on his fedora. A strand of his hair was curled and it should be funny – maybe – but Tsuna wasn't in the laughing mood. He looked kind of scary and … strict.

"You're the new student, Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" the man said. Tsuna nodded. "I'm Reborn, you're home room teacher."

What a scary man! Tsuna nodded again and followed him as he started walking. "This is your time table", he said and handed him over a piece of paper. "Thanks", Tsuna said.

His class was the 3-A and the pupils in the class room chattered and as Reborn opened the door the whole pupils stopped talking immediately – really, immediately. Tsuna waited in front of the door as Reborn called him. Nervously he entered the room.

"This is a new student" he said and looked down to Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled shyly. "Introduce you", Reborn said sharp. The new student shrugged and blushed. "Eh…I- I'm- My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!" the brunette said. "Nice to meet you!" He bowed and looked to his teacher. "Sit down behind Gokudera", he merely said.

Tsuna nodded and walked to the free chair. As he walked he noticed that the silver and black haired guys from before were in his class. He had to sit behind the silver haired man, so it must be Gokudera.

…

…

"Yo!" The black haired man showed up in front of Tsuna and grinned at him. It was the first break. "My name's Yamamoto. And this" – he grabbed Gokudera before he could left secretly – "is my friend Gokudera Hayato!"

"Tch. Let go!" The said Gokudera snorted. "The class representative can take care of him!" "Maa, maa. Don't be rude, Hayato", Yamamoto said. "Don't call me so casual by my first name!" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna blinked and didn't know what to answer. "Eh… nice to meet you…" he said smiling. Gokudera 'tched' again and waited for his friend. "So, wanna eat at the rooftop?" Yamamoto asked and grinned.

Gokudera and Tsuna didn't say anything. Tsuna, because he was unsure and shy; Gokudera, because he thought that the black haired boy had his stupid grin on his face.

"Huh? What's up?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera sighed. "Yes, yes, at the rooftop", he said and walked to the door. Tsuna looked after him as Yamamoto grinned at him. "C'mon, it will be funny!" He waited for Tsuna and both of them followed Gokudera to the roof.

"So, you're coming from where?" Yamamoto asked as they sat on the rooftop. "From Tokyo", Tsuna said. "Wow, that's far. Why did you move out of Osaka?" Tsuna scratched his head. "Well, I had a few problems there so we moved out."

Tsunayoshi got along with the two boys. Gokudera was quite annoyed but Tsuna knew that he was a good person. After school they – well, Yamamoto – decided to show Tsuna Namimori. It was really a small town, nothing in comparison to Osaka.

They were the whole day out and Tsuna had the feeling that he found new friends. "I've to go", Gokudera said. It was half past seven at the evening. "See ya tomorrow." He waved, seemed to be a bit annoyed. Tsuna frowned. "Don't worry", Yamamoto said as Gokudera walked away. "He always seems annoy, you know? But in reality he is a really kind person!"

Tsuna could see that Yamamoto liked Gokudera a lot. He smiled and shook his head. "No, I really understand. I know such kind of persons, so I can deal with it", Tsuna smiled. "So, then I'll leave, too. Come and visit my father's sushi restaurant!" Yamamoto said, tapped Tsuna on his shoulders and left.

With this Tsuna also walked home. He opened the door and noticed that the light were off. He closed the door. "Hibari-san?" He didn't get a reply. Tsuna slipped off of his shoes and put his bag down. He walked to the kitchen, passed the cartons and looked from the kitchen to the living room because they had an open kitchen.

"Hibari-san?"

Tsuna walked to the bedroom, it also was dark but he could see the silhouette of a lying person on the bed they set up two days ago as they entered the apartment for the first time.

He eased his tie and walked quietly to the bed. "Hey", he whispered and braced his knees on the mattress.

"Are you sleeping?" "Hn" he got a reply. Tsuna smiled.

"How was your day?"

"Look around", Hibari murmured. Tsuna smiled and did what he was told. Yes, both of their wardrobes were set up, the curtain was fixed and … yeah, also the living room was half ready, as he looked in.

"Great, Hibari-san! You're amazing~" Tsuna said and crawl to Hibari to sit down next to Hibari. "Shut up."

Tsuna chuckled and looked at the closed curtain. "School was quite good", he said. "I think I got two new friends." "Did I ask you how your day was?" Hibari asked annoyed.

"No, but I know you want to know", Tsuna smiled. Suddenly he was grabbed on his collar and found himself half lying on Hibari.

His cold grey eyes looked at him. But Tsuna never saw them as grey. They were silver, he always said. Like beautiful silver diamonds. "Herbivore", Hibari growled.

"Don't get on my nerves."

Tsuna smiled. "Fine, then. I'll make us something to eat." He wanted to get up but Hibari didn't let go of Tsuna. He looked questionably at the raven haired man.

"I also didn't say that you're allowed to stand up" Hibari said quietly. Tsuna chuckled and blushed a bit. "What if then I'm hungry?" "Don't care." "Are you hungry?" "No." "…are you _hungry_?" "…no. Not yet."

Tsuna sighed and lay down next to Hibari. "I'll protect you", he said. "I don't want to be protected by an herbivore", Hibari said. Tsuna lifted his head and braced his chin on Hibari's chest. He looked defiant and got a soft look from Hibari.

"_**I**__'ll _protect you", Hibari said. Tsuna smiled and his soft lips were closed by Hibari's.

* * *

**_R&R ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_****Thanks for the reviews ^.^_

_Hibari is 19 years old, to answer a question (: a year older than Tsuna, just like in the anime/manga. _

_Please enjoy~_

**_A/N:_**_ English's not my mother tongue!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR!

* * *

_**Two**_

"I've made an application", Hibari said, sitting at the bar which separated the kitchen and the living room. He leaned back at his chair and observed Tsuna while he was cooking.

"For what?" Tsuna asked but didn't look back to his partner. He didn't get an answer. "Helloo? Hibari-san?" Tsuna turned back. "You scorch something", Hibari just said. Well, it smelled burnt.

"Hiiieee! Oh my god, the fish!"

Tsuna tried to save it and loaded the fish on a plate. He sighed and put it on the bar. "Have you finished cooking?" Hibari asked and got a nod from his partner. He sat down on the opposite side of Hibari. "Enjoy your meal!" Tsuna said and started eating.

They ate in silent but it wasn't an awkward silence. Tsuna knew that Hibari didn't talk much and especially during eating so he enjoyed eating with Hibari without talking.

But Tsuna was curious. "For what job, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked again. "Eat", Hibari said, ignoring his question. "I want to know!"

Hibari glared at him. Tsuna glared back. "Herbivore…" "Carnivore", Tsuna said. Hibari's eyebrow twitched.

Tsuna grinned. "Oh, c'mon, tell me~", he begged then. Then he saw the evil grin of his partner. "You'll see", he said. Tsuna shuddered. Well, somehow he did not want to know it anymore…

…

…

"I'm off!" Tsuna called. "See you later, Hibari-san!" He closed the door and walked to school. He was daydreaming as someone tapping his shoulder. He shrugged. "Huh?"

"Good morning, Tsuna!" The smiling Yamamoto stood next to him and – yeah, looked really cheerful like every day. "Now you're here for almost a week. How do you find Namimori?"

Tsuna smiled. "It's nice. Something different than Osaka. There aren't so many people!" Yes, Osaka was a very big, big place with a lot of people. Hibari hated it. He hated crowds and still hates them. That was a torture – for the other people who were bitten to death.

On their way to school they met Gokudera. "Yo, Gokudera!" Yamamoto waved at him and as Gokudera saw Yamamoto he 'tched' and ignored him. Tsuna smiled and Yamamoto ran to Gokudera, wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Don't ignore me!" he laughed and Tsuna observed them while they have a little dispute. Well, it wasn't a real dispute.

"We have to hurry", Tsuna said then. "Our first lesson is math – and we have Reborn." He learned that coming late was a real torture. He felt just like back then his was in the first year in High School where he met Hibari who was in the second year. Hibari was the leader of the discipline committee and … yeah, he had bitten everyone to death who broke the rules…or annoyed him.

Tsuna remembered that he was almost every second day bitten to death because of his clumsiness. He didn't want to remember it but that was also a part of their get-together.

"Haha, you're right. Reborn isn't funny if we're late", Yamamoto laughed. The three of them hurried up. And fortunately they arrived on time. "What do we do today?" Yamamoto asked as Gokudera and Tsuna sat down on their places. Yamamoto sat next to the window so he did not sit next to them. "Nothing, don't have time", Gokudera said and seemed annoyed. "We don't have to do everyday something together, baseball idiot!"

"Eeeh? But it's funny with you!" Yamamoto said. Tsuna chuckled. He loved the conversation between Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna thought that Yamamoto was very attracted to Gokudera.

As Reborn entered the room the pupils went to their places and were silent. Amazing, Tsuna thought. Really amazing.

"So, first of all", Reborn said, "I will introduce you to a new employee on this school. He will pay attention that everyone will follow the rules and will be in charge in the discipline committee."

Tsuna's blood ran cold. He remembered his word in the morning. He shivered in fear. On no…

The door was opened and a tall, young man entered the room. He had pale skin, small, sharp silver – grey – eyes and raven-black hair.

"His name is Hi-"

"HIIIEEEE!"

…

…

It's quiet. No one said a word. The room was quite small and looked like a office with a mahogany desk, a black arm chair and in front of the desk two black sofas facing each other.

Hibari Kyouya sat on the arm chair and had his legs crossed while Sawada Tsunayoshi sat on the black sofa.

Tsuna didn't dare to look at Hibari while Hibari stared at Tsunayoshi exactly.

"How…" Tsuna began to talk. "Why?" He finally looked up to Hibari. "Oh? Because I was always in the discipline committee", the raven haired man said.

Tsuna wanted to cry. Reborn was evil enough… and plus Hibari … it will be horror…

"You don't make my school life easier…" Tsuna said a bit depressed. Hibari got up and walked to Tsuna, braced his hands on the right and left side of the sofa and Tsuna was captured between his body and the sofa. "I know, that was also a reason."

Tsuna blushed but it wasn't out of abashment. "You-" he wanted to complain as he felt his fingers on his cheek. "Also, it's easier to control you then I'm near you", Hibari said. "I'm not your puppy!" Tsuna said miffed. "I know how people are attracted to you."

Tsuna gave him a questionable look. "Huh? To me? There weren't one lover in my whole life besides you…"

Hibari smirked. "I know."

Tsuna was silent. Then he got red as a lobster. "You devil! You mad, mad devil!" he screamed and wanted to beat him. Hibari grabbed his wrist and had still his grin on his face.

"No one dares to touch something that belongs to me", he said. "I wasn't yours at middle school!" Tsuna said loudly. "From the beginning on we saw each other you belonged to me", Hibari said and looked at him, with cold eyes but it turned into a soft look.

"What-" Tsuna couldn't say anything because Hibari bent forward to close his lips with his own. Well, Tsuna could never do something against his kisses. His legs always felt like pudding and he always had to shudder so Tsuna couldn't be help but returned the kiss.

But as Hibari wanted to intensify the kiss Tsuna tried to escape him. Because he knew what happened afterwards…

"H-Hibari-san, t-that's not good", Tsuna said. "If someone sees us… you're an employee here…"

Hibari 'hmpf'ed and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and stroke Hibari's cheek. "Later, at home, okay?" His partner sighed and let go of his partner. Tsuna chuckled. "Don't sulk, Hibari-san", he said and took his hands in his. "That's against the school rule." "There isn't any rule that forbids sex in school", Hibari said. Tsuna blushed and laughed.

The brunette stood up and gave him a small kiss on Hibari's corner of his mouth. "Tonight you have to _eat_. Almost a week has passed and you didn't _eat_ anything", Tsuna said quietly. "Hn."

Tsuna smiled as he heard the bell rang. "I've got to go. It was hard enough to get rid of Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun", Tsuna laughed and walked to the door.

…

…

_Two days later, the newspaper (6__th__ November):_

_**Mysterious death of a man**_

_On the 5__th__ November in the morning a man was found – dead in the river. It's still unclear what happened to the father of three young kids. Burn marks was found but it was not the reason for his death. The physician could not tell the cause of death yet. It is suggested that it was a heart attack but the physician could not confirm it. Also, the police could not find any hints for the culprit, and there were not any witnesses. […]_

* * *

**_R&R ! ;DD_**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry for the late update! School starts and I felt so unmotivated xD well I need a bit longer for each chapter now because I have lots of sheldue to do -_-_

_well, hope you enjoy~ (:_

* * *

**Three**

Tsuna walked through the corridor of the school. Yamamoto and Gokudera were already at the roof top. The brunette wanted to pass the chemistry room as he heard Reborn's voice.

"Something's wrong with the corpse", Reborn said. "The burn marks weren't normal and the physicians haven't got any clue yet why the man died."

Tsuna looked in the room and saw Reborn, standing on the window with a tall man with blonde hairs. He frowned and listened to them knowing this was no good.

"Have the police something new?" Reborn asked. The blonde shook his head. "No, we didn't find anything… any hints that could bring us to the murderer." Tsuna pressed his lips together and walked on. No, they won't find any hints. Never.

…

As Tsuna arrived at the roof top he heard Gokudera's voice. "There's no rule that forbids being on the roof, you bastard!" "Maa, maa, Hayato, calm down!" Yamamoto said. "Hibari-sensei, please calm down, too!" "Shut up, herbivores. I'll bite you to death!"

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna couldn't be help but to scream. The three males looked at him. "W-w-what… 's up?"

"Hn, herbivore", Hibari said and glared at Tsunayoshi. "You, too?" Tsuna shook his head. "No, w-we're going downstairs, of course!" "Tch, why should I listen to him? We always are on the roof top and you can't forbid it!" Hibari was annoyed. He raised his tonfas and beat the younger one. "I'll bite you to death, I said", he growled. "Hiiieee, Hibari-san! Stop it!" Tsuna ran to Gokudera and helped him up. To look at Hibari reproachful would be no use.

"C'mon, Gokudera-kun. It's no use…"

"You bastard!" Gokudera glared at Hibari, he looked like he wanted to strangle Hibari. Tsuna was a bit afraid. Hibari would beat him up… definitely. Tsuna had to prevent this! Yamamoto hold his friend. "Maa, calm down, you two!" he said and laughed stupidly. "We're going, right, Hayato?"

Gokudera growled and got up. "Bastard…"

He passed Hibari and stamped to the door. Yamamoto followed him.

"Hn. Herbivores."

Tsuna sweat dropped and scratched his head. "Uhm, see you later", he said and smiled. He wanted to pass Hibari as the prefect grabbed Tsuna's wrist. "Hiiee?"

Tsuna looked at him and was pulled to an embrace. "If I found you here again I'll bite you to death, too", Hibari whispered in his ears. Tsuna shuddered as he felt tooth on his neck. "Hiiieee! Hibari-san!"

Hibari smirked. "Now, leave." Tsuna blushed and ran to the door. He was always weak to Hibari's warmth. He walked downstairs and found Gokudera and Yamamoto downstairs waiting for him. "This bastard! Since he's here everything got worse!" Gokudera complained and snorted. Yamamoto, as light-headed he was, laughed and patted Gokudera's shoulder."Don't be angry, Hayato; he's just following the school rules", he said. "Fuck of the school rules!" Gokudera shouted and stamped to their class room. Tsuna sighed and followed them. He liked Gokudera, but why was he always so difficult to deal with?

"What's our next lesson?" Tsuna asked as they arrived. "Physical Education", Yamamoto grinned; he loved physical education – the only lesson he was good at. And one of the lessons Tsuna was not good at…

…

They were playing basketball. A sport he wasn't good at. He was in no sport good. Tsuna was a substitute of some other students. It wasn't bad because if he played he would have fallen on his nose. That was embarrassing and so Tsuna was glad he was not playing.

Of course the girls and boys were separated but the girls were also playing basketball. Tsuna watched to the girl. They didn't pass the ball so hard… but it would be more embarrassing to play with the girls. Tsuna sighed and looked to the boys who played. It was good to play without falling on the ground. But Tsuna was always clumsy…

He felt a ball next to his feet and was surprised. It was the basketball of the girls. A blonde girl walked towards him. Tsunayoshi remembered her name; it was Sasagawa Kyoko. A very cute girl with a nice smile! A very nice girl to fall in love with.

"Excuse me", she said and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't pay attention." Tsuna smiled back and took the ball in his hands. "It didn't hit me so hard, so it's fine", Tsuna answered and gave it to her. As she reached out her hands Tsuna noticed a fast movement in his corner of eyes. He let go of the ball and grabbed Kyoko's wrists instead. He pulled the girl to his, as a basketball passed by a hair's breadth Kyoko. "Uah! I'm sorry!" A classmate ran towards them. "I'm sorry, did it hit you?"

Tsuna let go of Kyoko's hand. "Are you okay?" Tsuna asked. Kyoko blushed and acted a bit shy. "Y-yes… thank you, Sawada-san", Kyoko said. "Tsuna is fine", he said smiling and after she calmed down she walked back to her group. "That was tight", the boy said and scratched his head. Tsuna looked at his hands and closed his eyes as the game continued. He didn't pay attention to the game; his thought wandered around and did not hear the shouts like "Watch out!"

Tsuna felt something heavy on his head, it hurt and made him collapse on the ground. He could hear footsteps and someone who said "You idiot!" Yeah, you idiot.

…

…

As Tsunayoshi woke up the lights bedazzled him and he blinked. His head hurt and he moaned quietly. "Awkward of you to lose conscious because of a basketball", a familiar voice said. Tsuna frowned and saw a person next to the bed sitting. He could see ambiguous but after a few seconds he recognized Hibari. "Oh… hi", Tsuna murmured and rubbed his temple. "Yeah, I didn't pay attention." "As always." Tsuna sighed. "Oh, be quiet. My head hurts", Tsuna said.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and grabbed Tsuna's neck. "What was it?" He exerted force to his neck and glared at Tsuna. "Hiiieee, it hurts more!" Tsuna coughed and glared back. The raven haired man let go of his neck but put it on Tsuna's back of his head and raised him to sit. He clawed his fingers in Tsuna's fluffy brown hairs and pulled it back. "Ouch!" Tsuna complained and stared at Hibari. "You've got guts to answer back", Hibari said and grinned. "Of course, I am", Tsuna said "if not I would have been always in oppression!"

Hibari smirked. "Or a doll that does what I want." "I'm not your doll!" "Are you sure?" "Yes I am-"

Their lips crashed together. Hibari didn't wait long; he stuck his tongue into Tsuna's mouth and caressed Tsuna's tongue. Tsuna clawed his fingers into Hibari's shirt and couldn't help but responded the kiss. He always forgot to breathe then Hibari kissed him so intensively so he couldn't hold it long. He turned his face away and gasped. Well, so Hibari was presented a delicate neck to bite in. And so he did. He bent down and crawled his tooth in Tsuna's neck. Tsuna shrugged.

Suddenly he felt Hibari's hands on his collar; he began to unbutton him. Tsuna tried to struggle but Hibari was too strong. "Th- This isn't a good place, Hibari-san!" Tsuna said and was all red. But Hibari didn't listen to Tsuna, as always. He licked over his neck to Tsuna's collarbone where he nibbled it, knowing Tsuna's soft spot. Well, the neck was it too but Tsuna always squeaked then Hibari bit his collarbone. It was quiet funny.

Tsunayoshi's shirt was now half unbuttoned, Hibari's hand wandered under Tsuna's shirt, stroke over the stomach and his waist. Tsuna gave up convincing his partner from touching him. He bit his lower lip and aborted a moan. After a few seconds he found himself under Hibari who had unbutton his pants and wandered with his hands under it.

"Hiiee! No! Not- ah!" Tsuna felt the warm hand on his gender and he felt aroused – of course, if someone's lover touches you. Tsuna's hands searched for Hibari's face. He took it in his hands and pulled him to his face and kissed him while Hibari stroke his erection. Hibari always did what he wanted and mostly Tsuna had to obey. Well, Tsuna knew that he did not mean it bad. Not always.

Tsuna gasped and wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck. He was too aroused to hear the footsteps outside. But Hibari did. He stopped moving his hand and let Tsuna go. "Huh?" Tsuna blinked and stared at Hibari.

Oh. Oh.

Hibari smirked at him. He bent down, placed a kiss on his forehead and went away after saying "See you later".

Tsuna opened his mouth, couldn't believe that Hibari left so easily. What?! What?! Suddenly the footsteps stopped and the door opened.

The brunette could pull the blanket over him, but he hadn't enough time to button his shirt. His face was all red and his breathe went a bit faster. "Sawada, what-"

Reborn stared at him and Tsuna wanted to disappear.

…

…

…

Tsuna entered his apartment and slipped out of his shoes. He put his bag next to the door of the bedroom and wanted to go to the kitchen as Hibari stepped out of the bedroom. "Welcome home", he said. Tsuna didn't appreciate him a sight and went further. He walked to the fridge, got a bottle of water and a glass. He poured water in it and leaned on the fridge.

"You're ignoring me, huh?" Hibari also appeared in the kitchen and eyed his lover. Both of them didn't say a word. Tsuna nipped on his glass of water and stared out of the window. He was angry, of course. It was so awkward…

Tsuna rubbed his temple and bit his lips. He couldn't bear the silent…

Hibari was about to leave the room after he looked to Tsuna. Well, he turned around and pour the rest of his water in Hibari's face. Of course, Hibari was surprised but then he was annoyed.

"Herbivore, you dare-" he began but Tsuna cut him off. "How YOU dare to do this to me?!" he shouted at him. "Of all people I know it has to be Reborn! REBORN! That was so embarrassing! You knew that someone was coming and you left me alone!"

Tsuna put the glass to the desk and sighed. "Whatever", he said. He scratched his head and wanted to go to the living room as Hibari grabbed his wrist to hold him back. "No, Hibari-san! Let go", Tsuna said but as always he didn't listen to him. He grabbed both wrists and pulled him nearer to him. "Tsunayoshi", he said. Tsuna squinted and shook his head. "Tsunayoshi." He felt Hibari's lips on his forehead and pulled him into an embrace.

Tsuna was always weak to Hibari's voice then he called his first name. He couldn't be any longer angry to him and after a while he gave up resisting. He felt Hibari's arms around his body and Hibari caressed his face with soft kisses before he kissed him on the mouth. "You… jerk", Tsuna murmured in the kiss.

…

**Meanwhile somewhere else in Namimori**

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

A person clicked his ballpoint pen on and off. It was cold in the room and the atmosphere… well, there wasn't an atmosphere. If so then it would be called 'death'.

A man with a long white lab coat entered the room. He cleared his throat and looked at the two men in front of him. "So, Reborn-san, Dino-san…" he began to speak, looked at the corpse between the doctor and Reborn and Dino.

"We've investigated the cause of death one more time. Well, you can see that the only hints were burning marks. We can find it on his face, his neck and his stomach. At first we didn't know where it comes from. Of course because of fire. But then you looked at the burning marks on the neck" - the doctor ran with a pen over the shape of the mark – "it can't be a burning string or something like that. I suppose you already knew that fact. So if you watch closer you can merely see the shape of a hand." Reborn frowned and looked at it.

"Wow, amazing", Dino said. "He's right! Look, Reborn. Could it be that he was strangled?" "No, we can say that he didn't die because of deficiency of air. And the weird thing is that the hand was on fire. But… if so the hair of the victim would be affected, too", the doctor said.

"We also find something out. The whole body system – the heart, the kidney - eh, the whole body function stopped at the same time. But we couldn't find any disease he might have…"

Reborn sighed and Dino blew a whistle. "Wow, that's quite interesting, isn't it, Reborn?" he said to Reborn. He glared at the blonde. "I decide if something's interesting, you waster!" he said and turned to the doctor. "Thank you for your effort, doctor. We'll see you soon!"

Reborn walked out of the room while Dino was saying good-bye. He followed Reborn and grinned a bit. "You're interested", Dino said. "I'm annoyed", Reborn answered. "Yes, but you're also interested. That's good, Reborn! This is really interesting. Well, I hope we'll found the culprit soon!"

* * *

**R&R :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Lala... this chapter was kind of ... unnecassary ... xD haha._

_Well, I think next chapter will be more... enlighted... ? O.o maybe. _

* * *

**Four**

Tsuna sighed as the teacher left the class room. He wanted to go home; he was tired and didn't feel well. He fell almost asleep during the lesson – but now Reborn's lessons started soon so he couldn't allow himself to fall asleep.

He yawned and looked out of the window. He blinked as he saw Hibari. He walked towards the gate with his tonfas in his hands. Where did he go? Tsuna was curious but he couldn't go because Reborn entered the room. The brunette sighed without a sound and opened his book for math.

As always he did not understand a thing Reborn was telling them although he thought that Reborn did this quite good. He understood more than at his other school. Every once a while he got a glance of Reborn; maybe he was still angry of the incident in the infirmary. Tsuna avoided his glances.

The brown haired boy spaced out again, thinking about this and that so he didn't noticed that Reborn stood in front of his table. "So? What is the answer, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the voice of Reborn was heard. Tsuna shrugged and raised his glance to Reborn. He turned red. "Uh… I- I'm sorry, I did- didn't pay attention", he said. Reborn's eyebrow twitched and wanted to say something. But suddenly the door was opened.

A tall man with blond hair and a khaki colored jacket stood in the door. He looked a bit stressed. Tsuna noticed that that was the man with Reborn in the chemistry room back then. "Dino", Reborn said and sounded annoyed. "What's with you?"

"Sorry, to interrupt your lesson", the blonde said, "but that happened again."

Reborn narrowed his eyes. Tsuna observed the two men. He was silent while the other pupils chattered. "Be quiet", Reborn said and walked to his desk. "And … that is still fresh", Dino added. Reborn sighed. To leave the lesson … he didn't like it. But he disliked it even more if some incident happened in Namimori. "Okay. Occupy yourself", he said to his pupils. It was so unusual that Reborn left classes before the bell.

The pupils chattered and were quite loud but Tsuna could hear that the blonde said as Reborn was out of the room, closing the door: "He just died a few minutes later." Tsuna widened his eyes and got up. "Huh? Tsuna, what's up?" Yamamoto asked. He was about to go to Tsuna's desk to talk to him. "Sorry, I have something to check!" Tsuna said and stormed out of the room. He ran upstairs and arrived at the reception room. He opened the door – empty.

He left the door open and ran downstairs, ran to the gate and had to stop because he didn't know there he went. Tsuna decided to go home. He ran as fast as he could, worried. He rumbled the stairs up and opened the door to his apartment. But he was not there.

Tsuna closed the door and ran further.

He didn't know how long he searched but as he found him he was relieved.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna grabbed his arm and the raven-haired man turned around. He narrowed his eyes. "Herbivore, why aren't you at school?" Hibari asked. Tsuna coughed and shook his head. "I… I was worried", he said and gasped. "Why?"

"B-because… I had told you that Reborn is in charge with the victims… and today a man appeared in the class room and said… that that happened again. And that he died a few hours… or minutes again. And at the beginning of the lesson you left with your tonfas in your hands!" Tsuna drew breath and trembled a bit, clawed his fingers in Hibari's shirt.

"Your explanation is quite confusing", Hibari said and sighed. "But I'm alright. I didn't do anything. I didn't _kill_ someone." He stroke over Tsuna's fluffy hair and kissed his forehead. Tsuna sighed in relief. "So… that's a reason to skip lesson?" Hibari glared at him.

Tsuna glared back. "Yes, it is. Because you're more important."

Hibari sighed and stroke with his thumb over Tsuna's cheek. "You don't have to do this…" he whispered. Tsuna closed his eyes, enjoyed the loving gesture of Hibari. "But I want to" he said.

…

…

It was Sunday afternoon. Tsuna sat on the table in the living room while Hibari took a nap on the sofa. The brunette sat on his mathematic homework but he didn't understand a thing. He scratched his head and sighed. He looked to Hibari and then to his homework. Tsuna dropped his pen and walked to Hibari. He sat next to him and stroke some hair out of Hibari's forehead. He bent down to his partner and placed kisses on the soft skin.

"Hm?" Hibari opened an eye and looked to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and kissed Hibari's lips. He lay down next to Hibari and cuddled up to Hibari. Hibari snorted but he wrapped an arm around him. Tsuna lay his head on Hibari's chest and closed his eyes. He heard the heartbeat of Hibari, pounding against his chest. He liked it. It calmed him down.

He liked day like these. They had nothing to do, they could relax at home and be together. He liked being together with Hibari. He couldn't imagine a life without this person – even if Hibari is a cold hearted guy who didn't like other people around him.

Tsuna closed his eyes and dozed off. He didn't know how long he slept but he woke up as Hibari stood up. He blinked and looked at Hibari. It was already dark outside so they slept very long. "Hibari-san, are you okay?" Tsuna asked and rubbed his eyes. He saw how Hibari clawed his finger in his chest. Tsuna immediately got up.

"Already?" Tsuna asked and touched with his left hand Hibari's cheek. He leaned his forehead against Hibari's. His right hand burst into orange colored flames and as he opened his eyes the color of the warm brown disappeared in his eyes and was replaced by cold orange diamonds.

…

…

…

"Did you hear?" Yamamoto turned to Tsunayoshi and Gokudera as they wanted to eat lunch on the roof. "What?" Gokudera asked and bit in his onigiri.

"Y'know Takaba, in our class, right?" – Tsuna and Gokudera nodded – "His father was found. Dead."

Tsuna choked on his rice and coughed. Gokudera slapped him on the back. "Uff. I'm sorry…" Tsuna said and cleared his throat. "Could you repeat it?" – "Huh? Yeah. Takaba's dad was found dead. I only know this because they live almost next to my house", Yamamoto reported.

Tsuna clinched his hands. He closed his eyes before he opened them again. "Oh… that's why he wasn't at school", Tsuna said quietly. Gokudera and Yamamoto talked about the incident while Tsuna stared into the air.

Takaba was a kind guy. He was always polite and was friendly. A bit shy but this was his charm, somehow. And he always enthused about his father…

Tsuna looked down. But this was the price. This was the price to live with him together. He decided so. It was determined.

…

…

…

"Again."

The blonde man stood in front of the corpse and scratched his head. He lifted the blanket and sighed. "Burn marks. On the face, the neck and the chest. Just like the other man." Dino looked at Reborn who really looked annoyed.

"And there weren't any hints", Dino repeated. "It's conspicuous that the culprit do not leave any hints but put the corpse on a conspicuous place where it can be found so easily. Is this some kind of game he wants to play with us, Reborn?" Dino looked at Reborn.

"... No. I don't think that he plays with us", Reborn said. "Investigate about the connection between this and between the other man." Reborn turned around and left.

Dino sighed. "Well, and again the work was left behind for me", he murmured and shook his head. "Okay, Mister. Let's see…"

* * *

_**R&R ;D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Now this is the time to reveal the secret! _

_…_

* * *

**_Five_**

_Dark clouds covered the blue sky. Every one could say that it was going to rain. A lot of the people in Osaka went back to shops or to their houses but most of them didn't care and walked through the shopping mile. So did Sawada Tsunayoshi. But he didn't walk he ran. He wove through the crowd. His throat hurt because of the cold wind. He felt that he ran almost two hours. And sometimes he forgot why he ran, because his throat hurt. His body hurt. He felt that his legs weakened but he had to run further. He ran. And while he ran he didn't notice that tears ran down his pale and cold cheeks. But his only thought were filled this anxiety for him. _

_He was afraid._

_He was in worry. _

_He was desperate. _

_He was too late._

…

Tsuna gasped as he woke up from his dream. The sweat ran down his forehead. His body trembled and he felt angst. The room was dark almost black. The shine of the moon came through the tiny gap of the roller shutter.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm down his breathe. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the sleeping body next to him. Actually Hibari didn't sleep. Well, he used to take naps but didn't sleep – until he met Sawada Tsunayoshi. And he knew. Tsuna slid closer to the raven haired man and took his hand in his own. He kissed the long and slim fingers. His lips remained at the fingers while he closed his eyes with a painful look on his face.

"I will stay by your side", he whispered against the fingers. "Whatever will happen… I'll be there for you…" He felt tears in his eyes. His hands trembled. "I love you."

"Same for me, herbivore."

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked into the grey diamonds of Hibari. Although it was dark he could see the eyes of Hibari shimmering. Hibari removed his hands from Tsuna's mouth and stroke over the soft cheek of Tsuna. "What happened? You're looking as if you're about to cry." Hibari narrowed his eyes. Tsuna smiled. "Just a bad dream…" He cuddled up to Hibari and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Hibari's neck. "I want to be close to you", he whispered in Hibari's ear. He kissed his cheek. He got a strange look from Hibari but then he chipped off the blanket and bent over Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Hibari and put his hands around Hibari's face. "You will regret it", Hibari said. Tsuna smiled. "I won't. I will never regret it being close to you."

Hibari smirked. "We will see."

He bent down for a passionate kiss.

…

…

"Herbivore."

Tsuna cuddled up to the blanket and ignored the call of his lover.

"Herbivore, it's time."

He turned to the other side, facing his lover his back.

"…Hmpf."

Tsunayoshi got kicked and he moaned in pain. "Ouch!" He rubbed the hurting place and sat up. "That was mean", Tsuna said looked up to Hibari. He was already dressed in his black suit which suited him very well. "You should hurry. I'll go now so don't be too late." He smirked. "Or I'll bite you to death if you're too late." Tsuna looked at the clock. "Oh!" He jumped out of the bed, said good-bye to Hibari and disappeared in the bath room.

He washed his face and decided to take a shower. He had to. Hibari didn't hold back this night. His back – and butt – hurt like hell but that was no excuse to miss in school. At record speed he got ready and left his apartment. Hibari already left so he had to hurry! It was a pain because his body hurt but it was his own fault.

As he arrived he heard someone clapped his hands.

Tsuna looked up and saw Hibari standing a few meters away in front of him. "So you made it in time. It thought you would arch in pain then you get up." His evil smile made Tsuna shiver. "It… it doesn't hurt that much", he lied at him.

That wasn't a good idea. Hibari's grey eyes blazed and his smirk turned even more evil. Tsuna gulped. "Oh? Then I should try harder, hm?" Tsuna shook his head in horror. "No, you don't have…" Tsuna bit his lower lip.

Hibari grinned and stepped aside. "Go, you have lessons", he said and as Tsuna passed Hibari their hands touched. Tsuna smiled and ran to the school building.

…

…

…

After lesson Tsuna should go to the staff room. So he walked through the corridor as he looked out of the window. He saw in the backyard a group of students. Well, maybe they were just playing around but Tsuna intuitively knew it wasn't just playing around. He was in the second floor but he didn't care. He opened the window. "Hey!" he shouted, not realizing that Reborn arrived at the second floor. "Sa-", Reborn stared but he was quite surprised as Tsuna jumped out auf the window.

Tsuna landed on his feet, right next to the group of third class students who bullied a first or second year student. But they were quite extreme so Tsuna barged in. "Stop it!" He walked towards them.

"Huh?" A tall man with blonde colored hair looked at him and mugged at him. "Who are you, Shorty?!" Another student answered him: "That's the 3-A Loser!"

"Ha. How annoying", the blonde student said.

"Don't touch me", Tsuna said as the other one wanted to grab him. "Tch!" The blonde grabbed his collar. "What now?!" he asked and grinned. Tsuna grabbed the wrist of the student and raised his leg to kick him but his leg was too short.

The other students laughed. "Wow! That was an amazing kick!" they made fun of Tsuna. Tsuna narrowed his eyes. The brown lightened up and got orange. He grabbed the wrist tighter and with to hands. He twisted the arm of the student and he turned around, throwing the blond over his shoulders.

"Ack!" It was a quite loud bounce. Tsuna let go of the wrist.

The students stared at Tsuna. They didn't expect that a Shorty like him would be so strong. "I'm against violence", Tsuna said. "Please don't make me use it. Just back down…"

"You bastard!" The blonde stood up and glared at Tsuna. "Prepare yourself!"

The students – Tsuna counted five of them – started to attack Tsuna. The brunette sighed. "I really" Tsuna dodged a hit – "dislike" he didn't attack back, just dodged them - "using violence." He grabbed a fist which came towards him. He stared at the aggressor.

"But if I have to I will use it."

[A/N: *insert fighting scene here*! My English is not good enough! I'm sorry!]

He beat the blonde guy at the wall. The other four students were hurt and slowly they gave up. "Don't try this again", Tsuna said and rubbed his cheek where he got hit once.

The students glare at him. "Bastard…" they hissed and then they got away. The first or second class student already ran away. How lame. Tsuna scratched his head as he heard footsteps.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" Hibari appeared next to him. "Doing your job", Tsuna replied and grinned but he just got an annoyed glare from his lover. Hibari lifted his hand.

"Hiiieee! I won't say it again!" Tsuna called out thinking that Hibari wanted to hit him. But he grabbed Tsuna's chin and turned his face to Hibari. "What happened?" he asked, scrutinized the small wound on Tsuna's cheek. "Ah… well… some students got bullied and I interfere…" Tsuna scratched his unharmed cheek.

The atmosphere around Hibari changed immediately. It got darker and heavier. He tightened the grip around Tsuna's chin, unconsciously. "Who?" he growled. "Ouch! Ouch, you're grabbing my chin!" Tsuna complained. "Who, I ask?" Hibari glared at him.

"Ah… dunno", he said. "It's not a big deal any way!" Hibari grabbed his wrist.

"It is. Nobody dares to harm things that are mine!"

"So I'm a thing?!" Tsuna said with a weepy voice.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. Tsuna smiled. "It's okay. I understand. But you see, you don't have to worry."

The whole scene was observed by a certain someone – by Reborn. His eyes were narrowed and this scene made him thoughtful.

…

…

…

_He ran as fast as he could. His clothes were covered in mud and it was soaked with water. The rain poured relentlessly on the ground. He felt several times because he couldn't feel his legs anymore. But how many times he fell he stood up again and ran further. He had to be faster. Much faster. _

_He was almost there! A bit further. Just a bit! _

_The clothes soaked with water felt heavier with each step he did. It was harder to run. No! He can't give up! Faster. Faster. Faster!_

…

…

It was dark, the clock pointed 11:45pm. Tsuna woke up and found himself alone in his bed. There was Hibari? Tsuna rubbed his tired eyes and got up.

"Hibari-san?" Barefooted he walked to the door. He didn't hear a sound in the apartment. He looked after Hibari in each room but he was not there. "Hibari-san?" Slightly panic came up to Tsuna's mind. He slipped in his shoes and left the apartment.

Tsuna knew it. He knew but he didn't do anything. Hibari would find the students… He had to find him.

Intuitively he knew where he had to search. It was like in the past as he searched for Hibari.

He got to the river. It was dark and he couldn't see much but he heard voices. They were moaning; they were in pain. Low screams were heard.

As he got closer he saw Hibari glaring at the five people who lay on the ground. Blood. A lot of blood. Hibari hit the blonde with his tonfa.

"No! No, Hibari-san! Stop!"

Tsuna ran to Hibari and hold him back. "Stop! Don't! It is enough! It is enough! Please, no more! You can't kill him!" Tsuna crawled his fingers in Hibari's shirt. "Please. Please, Hibari… please think of your… situation you're in!" He pulled Hibari back. "Don't do something stupid!" Tsuna said.

Hibari growled and stepped back. His victims were already unconscious.

Panting Tsuna embraced Hibari and heard Hibari's heart beating fast. Very fast. Tsuna raised his head and kissed Hibari. "It's okay. I will finish it", Tsuna whispered and kissed Hibari again. He ignored the painful look in Hibari's eyes. Tsuna stepped back and turned to the five boys who lay on the ground. His hands got enclosed by pure orange flames, his eyes turned orange again.

_No matter how many people I have to destroy – I won't allow him to die. _

* * *

_Or not! xDD Hahaha I'm so good._

_So, Question: _

_Would you like to read lemon first or the mysterious secret before it's going to be hot ? :b well not that hot but... yeah xD _

_Haha. Hoped you enjoyed reading (:_

_**R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ah… I'm kind of frustrated… I wrote a new story because I had an idea so I wrote it down but then I hadn't got time to work on the stories … and now I forget what the story is about and what was my idea… so damn. I'm frustrated. But sorry, it takes sooo long ): But I have an excuse! I had an operation and then I got work to do so... no time! xD _

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

_**Six**_

"Where were you on the 4th November?"

"I was at home."

"What did you do?"

"Relax and do homework."

"Were you alone?"

"Kind of alone."

"What do you mean?"

"…"

"Sawada-kun?"

The officer stared at him and waited for an answer.

"I was with my guardian", Tsuna replied. The officer frowned. "Where are your parents?"

"Apparently not here."

The hand of the officers banged on the desk. "Where. Are. Your. Parents?" he asked and glared at Tsuna's eyes. "I don't know." The officer raised an eyebrow. "They travel around the world for their job. So I don't know where they are now."

Tsuna leaned back in his chair and scratched his head. He felt uncomfortable but he mustn't show his discomfort to the officer who is glaring at him as if he wanted to burry a hole in his head. Tsuna clenched his hands to a fist.

…

_**Flashback:**_

_Tsuna watched out of the window and closed his eyes. He was tired. He didn't sleep much. He had to take care of Hibari. In the morning Hibari acted as nothing had happened. Like always. _

_The brunet sighed and heard the door opened. Reborn entered the room and looked for someone through the room. His eyes met Tsuna's. "Sawada Tsunayoshi", he said and Tsuna could tell that he was annoyed so he shrugged and hie-ed. Tsuna couldn't tell what he had done wrong but he had to follow Reborn out of the room. Reborn lead him to an empty classroom there a tall blonde man and a police officer waited for them. Tsuna's blood ran cold. The police man looked to Reborn and nodded. "Please sit down", the police officer said and pointed to the chair in front of him. _

_Tsuna nodded silently. "So, my name's Takaharashi. Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" the officer said. The student nodded again. "This is Chavallone Dino and you know Reborn", he introduced the two other men. Tsuna looked to Dino. He was the man who was with Reborn as Tsuna eavesdropping them in the chemistry room. _

"_So-" Takaharashi began but was cut off by Tsuna._

"_What is the reason?" Tsuna asked confused. "That's… that will be explain later on", Takaharashi said._

_**Flashback end**_

…

"So I answered your question. What is the reason?" Tsuna asked firmly.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. "The reason, huh? The reason is that four students were found – dead at the Namimori river", he said. Tsuna didn't blink with his eyes but widened them. "What…" Tsuna opened his mouth but he couldn't say a word. He was shocked – well, he pretended to be shocked but he pretended it very well.

"B-but…what does it have to do with me?" Tsuna stuttered.

Reborn sighed. "I saw you that day", he said and glared at Tsuna. Tsuna frowned. "That day?" "The day as one of the first year got bullied from the upper-class students. You interfered and beat them up."

"What?" the blonde guy interfered. "Didn't you tell me that the new students was clumsy and silly and a no-good? He even masturbated in the infirmary!"

Tsuna shrugged and his face turned red. He wanted to die or at least disappear in a hole. Reborn sighed and glared at Dino. "Shut up, that has nothing to do with this", Reborn growled. "But if he's a no-good he couldn't beat-"

"Hiiieee!" Reborn pointed with a gun at Dino's head. The blonde shrugged and closed his mouth. Tsuna didn't know what to say.

"S-so... what… eh?" Tsuna looked confused so the office man Takaharashi sighed. "Okay, particularly we don't blame you", he said. "But we're just asking 'cuz the incident Reborn saw…" And what Reborn assumed that was always true. So it would also be In this case.

Reborn leaned forward, rest his hands on the table and looked in Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna frowned. "Your eyes", Reborn said. "My eyes?"

"They changed to another color."

"Impossible!"

Reborn narrowed his eyes and glared at Tsuna. The student raised his shoulders and made himself smaller. He didn't like the glare of Reborn. He felt uncomfortable and he had the feeling to tell him everything.

Suddenly the door was burst. "What's going on?" Hibari Kyouya glared at the three adults and snorted. Reborn sighed. "What are you doing? We're interviewing Sawada Tsunayoshi", he said. Hibari looked angry. He walked towards them. "For which reason?" Hibari asked and narrowed his eyes. It felt like an eye-competition, or so. Tsuna gulped.

"That incident which happened last night", Reborn answered. "The four dead students? Why are you interviewing him?" Hibari narrowed his eyes. He knew Reborn was strong and Hibari always wanted to fight with him but he also knew that Reborn would be a hindrance.

Reborn rubbed his temple. "Get out; we call you later because we want to talk to you too."

Hibari gnashed his teeth , his eyes got smaller. "Hibari-san", Tsuna interfered. "It's okay, I'll be back soon." Tsuna grabbed the prefects arm softly and looked up to him. Hibari looked down to Tsuna and was silent for a while. Tsuna smiled. Hibari turned to the police officer. "He was with me", Hibari said. "He has nothing to do with this incident." Takaharashi leaned forward. "Didn't you say you were with your guardians?" he asked Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his neck. "Uh, yes… Hibari's my guardian…surprise" he said and smiled nervously. Hibari didn't blink with his eyes but stared at Reborn. He didn't like him. He never had.

Takaharashi breathed in sharp. "Okay… I don't know what's going on-" "Same here", Hibari interrupted and got a sharp look from the officer. "- but after this reaction we can say that you two … have something in mind. You two seem nervous. Either you can help us or you are the culprits."

Silence spread in the room. Tsuna mentally rolled his eyes. Hibari was actually clever and he wouldn't do such a thing. Something was wrong. He grabbed his hands and looked up to him. He saw how his jaw got clenched; he felt that Hibari's hands were shaking a bit. But he _ate_ something – just a few hours ago! Something must be wrong.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna whispered fearfully. "Hibari-san, are you alright?" Reborn got attentive and as the police officer wanted to interfere he hold him back. Dino just looked in great demand. Reborn noticed the invisible bound between them. He couldn't say what they were for each other but there was a bound so he didn't want to interfere. In addition Hibari didn't look good. The man he knew as a strong and pride person wouldn't show some weakness. And in Hibari's eyes he could the coldness and strength. Apparently he didn't feel good, according to Sawada's question.

Tsuna got up. "I'm sorry!" he called and dragged Hibari out. "We have to go! I promise I'll come back!" "What- ? Oi, wait!" Takaharashi said and jumped up but Tsuna already left with Hibari. "Keep an eye on them", Reborn said to Dino and glared at him. "Ah… I don't have a choice, do I?"

Reborn's eyes narrowed. "No, you haven't."

…

…

Dino walked through the corridor. He yawned – he was damn tired. Reborn kept him all night awake because of the four students. "Where are they?" Dino murmured as he felt someone behind him. "Who are you searching for?"

A tall boy with black hair and a silly face grinning at him stood behind him. Dino remembered his name… Wait… it was like Yamato Takashi. Or Takashi Yamato. "Oh, I'm looking for a small student, about this height and brown fluffy hair – wait, and he is in your class. His name's Sawada Tsunayoshi." "Oh. You're looking for Tsuna? Eh…" The boy thought about it as a boy with silver haired appeared behind him. "Oh, Gokudera. Did you see Tsuna?" The silver haired boy frowned and shook his head.

Dino sighed. How should he keep an eye on him when he didn't know where he was! "Okay, thanks", the blonde said to the friends of Tsunayoshi.

…

…

* * *

_It rained hard. The rain adamantly poured over the ground and drenched the two bodies sitting on the dirty ground. The rain covered the tears which rolled down the cheeks of the brunet. He was sitting on the ground. Someone was resting on his laps. They were drenched with water and dirt. _

_The brunet stroked over the person's cheek. His skin was pale almost porcelain. His raven black hair shone from the water. The brunet stroked the blood of the person's corner of the mouth. _

"_Everything's fine", the brunet whispered. "You're not alone anymore. I will be with you. Forever, okay?" He bent down and placed a kiss on the cold forehead. His hands were shaking. It was cold. Ice cold. _

_The brunet smiled. "I won't let you go. Please, accept me." He closed his eyes. "Take me with you. Love me." _

_The raven haired opened his eyes and glared at the brunet. He didn't say a word. He just looked at him with his grey eyes. After a while he closed his eyes. _

_In this moment the brunet realized. He started again to cry but this time with a loud sound and he clawed his fingers in the shirt of the raven haired boy. _

_He couldn't stop crying. The feeling of ease and happiness went through his body that he couldn't stop crying. _

"_I love you", he whispered. _

_The rain didn't stop pouring at the ground washing away the blood from the ground and the dead bodies around these two boys._

…

…

* * *

He remembered this moment exactly just like it was yesterday. The moment he promised he will be with Hibari forever. He promised. And he will keep this promise.

Orange, pure flames covered his hands, his eyes turned orange, too. He felt the gaze of his lover on his back. He felt that he was unpleasant. But they didn't have another choice.

"No… no, what are y-you doing?!" the male person in front of Tsuna stuttered. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I- please…" He cried. He was all beaten up. Tsuna smelled blood.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I have a family!"

Tsuna clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry, too", he said and grabbed the neck of the man. The pure flames flared. The man struggled. He fought back but he was too weak. Slowly Tsuna felt that the life in the man's body disappeared. He saw the wide opened eyes and before he took his last breathe Hibari appeared behind Tsuna. The brunet release the grip and Hibari bent down to the person.

Tsuna stepped back and closed his eyes. The flames on his hands disappeared and he swallowed. He waited a few seconds before he turned to Hibari. "Are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari sighed and looked at Tsuna, grabbed his hand and pulled him to him. "I'm alright. What about you?" He looked Tsuna in the eyes. He knew the meaning of the glimmering eyes full of pain and guilty but also cold and certain.

A slight smile appeared on Tsuna's mouth. "Yeah. It's okay,"

He leaned his forehead against Hibari's and closed his eyes. They were silent as Hibari felt a present. He stepped back and raised his tonfas.

Tsuna looked up and widened his eyes. A tall man with a fedora and a chameleon and a tall blonde man with a parka walked towards them.

"I knew you two are involved with this", Reborn said and glared at them. Hibari growled. "Even if. You can't do anything about it", Hibari said. His opponent smirked. "Oh? You think so?"

Reborn glared at Hibari before he turned to Tsuna. He looked over him. "But I truly didn't expect for you to be the killer, Sawada Tsunayoshi", he said. Tsuna looked on the ground as Hibari stepped in front of him that Reborn couldn't eye him.

"There are things you won't understand. No one of you", Hibari said calmly.

Reborn smirked. "Well, explain." "No."

"As expected." Reborn grabbed his pistol and Hibari raised his tonfas. "You will lose", Reborn said. "As if, herbivore."

"Oi, wait!" Dino interfere. "Don't fight-" "Shut up, herbivore/dumbass."

And before Tsuna could react Hibari and Reborn began to fight.

* * *

_Hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the waiting. _

**_R&R! ;)_**


End file.
